


Those Flames

by JadeRiverDay



Series: HKxHK things [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I'm not escaping this ship now, Supertalia AU, i did it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: There are two kinds of fire that Juniper can see: the fast, blazing hot fires of anger, and the slow, gentle flames of love.This was definitely the latter.





	Those Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebornP27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornP27/gifts), [puffintalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/gifts), [constellation_composer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_composer/gifts).



> Juniper is Nyo!HK yeet  
> and I'm sinking with this ship now it's been four days

It must have been something that she hadn't noticed, but now that she did, it was obvious as day.

She didn't remember exactly when she started seeing the flames around Leon, or even when it started, but there was no doubt that it was _there_. Juniper knows exactly what it is too, because she sees it with her mother and her stepfather, and some of it with her father and his girlfriend.

That was love, wasn't it? Those flames, the slower burning ones, they burned much longer than rage.

* * *

She smiles. " _Hey, Leon? Are you in love?_ " she asks.

He's caught off guard by this statement and he blushes. The flames are still there, swirling around with a hint of embarrassment. She knows that he knows she can tell what he's feeling, so he answers quite honestly, " _yes._ "

" _What a coincidence,_ " she signs, just before tying her blindfold around her head and pulling it over her eyes. " _So am I._ "


End file.
